deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Guitarcar/Rudy's crew vs Fury's crew
2 Legendary Tanks and their platoons face each other on the battlefield. The Iconic and Legendary Polish legend, The Rudy VS The boys who have been through all the hell Africa, France and Germany could give. The battle will happen in a flat plain with a reasonable ammount of mud and a platoon (5 allied tanks) on both sides Main Guns 'Fury Rudy ' 76mm gun M1A2 85mm gun ZIS-85 Penteration 143mm- 100 meters Penetration 117mm- 100 meters 97mm- 1000 meters 95mm- 1000 meters Allied Shermans Allied T-34's 75mm gun 76mm F-34 gun Penetration 127mm- 100 meters Penteration 102mm- 100 meters 92mm- 1000 meters 92mm- 1000 meters Special Allied sherman Special Allied T-34-85 Penetration 143mm- 100 meters Pentration 117mm- 100 meters 97mm- 1000 meters 95mm- 1000 meters Secondary guns/ machine guns FURY '.50 cal Browning guns '''ALLIED SHERMANS '.30 cal Browning '''RUDY- '''7.62 Machine guns '''Allied T-34's- '''7.62 DT machine guns Armor Fury Rudy 76mm front (sloped) 80mm front (sloped) 38.1mm sides and rear 45mm sides and rear (sloped) Allied Sherman https://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Guitarcar/Sandbox?action=edit&section=10 Allied T-34's 50mm front (sloped) 45mm Front (sloped) 38.1 sides and rear 45mm sides 40mm rear (sloped) Speed FURY RUDY 48 km/h 38 km/h Allied shermans Allied T-34's 36 km/h (3 tanks) 38 km/h (All 4 tanks) 48 km/h (1 tank, special ally) X/factors (other factors to take note) Only the Fury would reach top speeds compared to the platoon due to wider tracks. The T-34's and the Rudy might not be able to shoot the shermans first due to inferior optics. They probally wont shoot as accurate either. The T-34 and Rudy's armor are sloped, making it even harder to penetrate, only the fury and its 76mm cousin can take one out from the front at long ranges. The T-34's crew together with the Rudy might not be well trained due to soviet Doctrine of spam first, quality later. Besides, the Fury's crew has been where the western allies went in WW2 except for italy. Only 2 M4 shermans will have the wet ammo rack variant. The others would probally burst into flames at the first hit. Only the Fury and a 75mm tank will recieve the wet ammo racks. The T-34's armor could be prone to spalling unlike the shermans. Spalling is the effect where even if the shell dosent penetrate, the fragments of the wall inside the tank would spread like bullets injuring or killing certain crew members. Fury Rudy' Experience 90 60 Training 70 60 Tactical Prowess 60 80 Brutality 80 60 Combat profiency 90 70 Reason's Experience: The Fury's crew has been through France, Africa and Germany. The Rudy has only fought on Polish soil. Training: Soviet casualties are quite high even in tanks. The Rudy and its allies are more likely be replacements for an old crew who died. The Fury and its allied recieve a higher score due to their casualties being lower and that the US doctrine isnt the same as the soviet's number first, quality later. Tactical Prowess: The Rudy takes this one due to the fact it constantly gets itself encircled by the enemy yet still comes out victorious. The fury might have taken out a Tiger with only 2 allies, but breaking out of encirclement quickly needs more tactical thinking. Brutality: War is brutal. The fury's crew are no stranger to that as they are seen shooting or hurting POW's. The Rudy's crew is never shown in this gruesome light. Combat profiency: The Fury's crew has been as I said, through hell. Battle is the same as breakfast to them. The Rudy is proficient in combat as it easily breaks out of encirclements but being on the war for 5 years is really really tough. Voting procedure It would be the same usual way except, the Fury and the Rudy would be seperate tanks to compare. http://www.tanks-encyclopedia.com/ visit for more sources Other notes: If theres othe tank experts there, please correct me in the stats if im wrong. Im paranoid of giving off wrong stats Battle Fury's platoon: Rudy's platoon: 3 M4A3 (75 armed) 3 T-34 (76 armed) 1 M4A1 (76 armed) 1 T-34-85 (85 armed) 1 Fury 1 Rudy June 23 1945. The fury and its platoon are travelling around Germany shooting the remaining pockets of resistance from German troops. While travelling through a road, A US sapper warned the platoon to stop travelling on the road and to traverse the nearby farm as a detour area. The platoon followed the Sapper's instructions and went to the foggy farmside. 4 hours later Don collier: Norman!! Where the hell did you lead us to, Did you read the map upside down?!? Norman Ellison: Y-yes sir.... Norman felt a sharp punch to the face from Garcia, the tank's driver. Don collier: Nathan, Roy, Donald, Carl. Halt, were turning back. As they turned back, Norman heard a rattling whistling sound. The sound of oncoming tracks. Norman told the entire platoon of the sound and the platoon turned to face its direction. 5 tanks of odd shapes they never seen before layed there in the direction. Grigorji: (Polish) Spotted, 5 enemy tanks. Prepare to engage!!! The Americans have invaded soviet territory!!! Seeing the odd looking tank's turrets turn towards them, Don told the entire platoon to fire instantly. The Fury and it's platoon fired first before the Rudy's platoon can with their more accurate guns. The volley of fire only disabled the Rudy's tracks and its gun and took out a T-34, the rest of the volley bounced off the armor of the Rudy and its platoon. The Rudy's platoon returned fire and a M4 sherman was destroyed, the rest of the volley missed. Don collier commanded the platoon to charge closer to increase the effectiveness of their guns. The platoon charged and on the meanwhile, the Fury takes out another T-34 on the move. The T-34 and the T-34-85 charged aswell taking out another M4 Sherman. Don Collier: Nathan, Roy. Were gonna encircle them. Keep your guns at them. As the three shermans encircled the 2 russian tanks, The Rudy's commander commanded the the 2 russian tanks to charge and shoot the shermans at point blank range. The T-34 and T-34-85 succesfully executed the command and the remaining sherman tanks except the Fury are knocked out. The Fury however, got to the rear of both tanks and puts a round at the engine of the last T-34 causing it to burst in flames. The T-34-85 aims at the Fury and fires but the Fury reverses at the right time barely dodging the shell as it hits the german helmet they placed up on front. The Fury aims and fires setting the 85 armed tank on fire. The Fury makes a grave mistake thinking the Rudy's dead. However the rudy fires at its side, luckily for collier, the wood emplaced on the Fury's side absorbed the rudy's shell, detonating it before it hit the Fury's side. The Fury and the Rudy then charge towards each other firing on the move but to no luck as they constantly missed. As the Rudy was closing in, The 2 tanks rapidly fired their machine guns on each other but to no effect except a helmetless but angry Don collier. Norman realizes that the bow gun wasnt firing because the gunner was a dog. He then opens his hatch despite Garcia's screams to close it then aims carefully at the scope. Norman fires a rapid burst. Two machine gun rounds entered the Rudy's scope killing the gunner before he can fire. Grigorji: (polish) Why are we not firi- A loud firecracker sound is heard as the Fury's round enters the Rudy's side detonating the ammo rack. The Fury's crew is dazzled as they watch the Rudy blow up its turret in the sky. The Firecracker show ends as the Rudy's turret landed 2 meters near the Fury. Don collier: Norman, did you do that? Norman: Affirmative sir. The Fury then drives off to pick any wounded platoon mates leaving the Rudy's ripped chassis and turret on the plains, burning. '''Winner: Fury' Category:Blog posts